Frozen: Anna, what's that!
by terrietont
Summary: Summary: Anna runs into Elsa's bed terrified of something she saw through her window. Elsa tries to calm the frightened Anna


**Hey guys I know it's been a while, Heck It's already 2015! Any way I'm so happy that everyone loves my stories so far! DO NOT Fear: There will be more to come! As I have written them on my iphone and will email them to my account! So stay tuned**

**disclaimer: Disney owns Frozen and all it's content**

Summary: Anna runs into Elsa's bed terrified of something she saw through her window. Elsa tries to calm the frightened Anna

The Queen lay clothed in her blue nightgown under her long thick blanket sheets, sleeping peacefully with soft snores. She was exhausted from a whole day of working on papers and peace treaties, things that took literally a whole day. Elsa was ready enough to freshen her mind and relax... Sleep and not think about anything else, just going into a deep dream.

"Elsa!"  
>Elsa jolted awake hearing a very familiar voice startle her, A voice barely above a whisper. Princess Anna crouched beside her bed, a worried look plastered across her freckled face. It was clear Anna couldn't sleep for some reason. Elsa tiredly opened her lips. "No Anna I don't want to build a snowman, I'm too tired" she grumbled exhausted, laying her head back onto the pillow. Anna quickly cut her off. "No no no, It's not about that" Anna whispered making sure she didn't raise her voice. "What's wrong then?!..." Elsa moaned irritated: she just wanted to sleep. Anna sucked in a breath nervously. "I think there's something outside..." she whispered looking over to her bedroom down the hall in paranoia. " Yes! Yes Anna there's always something outside!" Elsa tiredly snapped back, she was too exhausted to deal with her sister's antics right now. Anna huffed in annoyance. "No duh frosty! Anna snapped quietly back It's something watching us... I think" she explained. "Well... we'll deal with it tomorrow... Okay? Goodnight Anna" Elsa irritatingly exclaimed back at her as she resumed to drift off. Anna nudged Elsa a few minutes passed. However the Queen did not budge. She shook her again as Elsa just groaned Anna then pocked her in the cheek. "WHAT?!" Elsa snapped at Anna who was still present in the room. "Elsa, this is serious!" Anna snapped with a cold whisper back. "Can't it wait until morning? She begged sleepily I have a lot of meetings tomorrow" Elsa added her voice getting tireder.<br>"No!" It's getting to me!" Anna whispered harshly while being a bit frightened.  
>Elsa knew Anna would keep coming back to her, if she didn't protect her little sister from whatever was supposedly stalking her. Elsa moaned in defeat, getting up with Anna to her room. "Come on, I saw it outside my window.." Anna explained as Elsa grudgingly followed her sister to her room.<p>

They went inside of the room. Anna opened her curtain drapes, exposing the midnight moon. It was bright and blue, she could see over the hills of Arendelle, including the small outer villages peering over the mountains. "Okay it was behind that tree..." Anna exclaimed. Elsa took a look to the outside windows, seeing the village asleep with no suspicious goings on whatsoever. "Anna..." she began as Anna shushed her. "I know you're out there..." she whispered angrily. Had Anna gone mad? Elsa wasn't sure. Did all those years of being alone give her delusions of things stalking her at night? Elsa worried. If that were true, it would be Elsa's fault; for her sister's loneliness had driven her insane.

"Anna..." Elsa started feeling worried. "Are you okay?" she asked sweetly Anna huffed at her. "I'm not crazy Elsa, I know what I saw" she defended her hands folded in a very posh manner. Elsa held up her hands in defense. "I was just worried" she exclaimed looking at Anna in concern. Anna softened her expressions. "I'm sorry, it's just you'd probably think I was insane or something" Anna looked down sadly. Elsa frowned. "No I would never do that, even if I did think it: it wouldn't make you any different from my adorable feisty sister." Elsa smiled at a slightly giggling Anna.

Elsa sighed, she may as well have another look just in case Anna was right.  
>Anna looked cautiously through her window. "Do you see anything?" the paranoid princess asked lightly trying to hide her fear.<p>

After looking over to the tree, were the supposedly hiding stalker was, something gave her a warning.

Elsa's eyes widened as her sight barely got a glimpse of a strangely crouching dark figure running behind her view. Rubbing her eyes in disbelief, maybe she was just really tired she was seeing things.

Squinting her eyes peering further to the figure she could see it a little more clearly. A deformed crouching creature, with thick arms and three large glowing red eyes. It has two ears sticking out of the side of it's head. The red eyes stared straight at the Queen. A very faint black nose appeared, dull green mouth opened up to growl. Elsa's heart skipped a beat. Ice began spreading across the floor from her feet. Anna was right, but what was she to do?!  
>Elsa fell back onto the cold floor as the room dropped below normal temperature. Anna gasped helping her sibling up. "W-what happened?" she asked nervously. Elsa swallowed a lump in her throat, trying to find words. "Anna, what is that?!"<p>

The next morning. Kristoff had already got up with the giddy snowman, eating breakfast: but a bit worried to were the girls might be.

Olaf turned to Kristoff waving to get his attention. eating his porridge, the ice harvester swallowed and turned to the snowman. "What does it taste like?" Olaf asked smiling with curiosity. Kristoff chuckled at the eager snowman. "It's kinda nice... Kinda plain" he shrugged Olaf frowned looking up in thought. Olaf piped up smiling again. "What do flowers taste like?" Kristoff gave Olaf a strange look. "Umm well... Not nice" Kristoff explained grimacing. "Sven eats flowers sometimes" Olaf pointed out chuckling. Kristoff shrugged. "Yeah, sometimes..." He was obviously trying to get the eager snowman to stop. "What does snow taste like?" Olaf asked again. "Olaf-" Kristoff began. Olaf gasped "It tastes like me?" then he frowned in thought, what do I taste like?" he said more to himself. Kristoff sighed in defeat obviously certain that the little guy was going to keep going with questions. "Why do you and Anna sometimes give each other mouth to mouth, even if you guys are okay?" Olaf asked innocently. Kristoff's face turned to bright pink. "Wh-where did you hear that?" Olaf shrugged. "Sometimes when I go to play with Sven, you and Anna are going mouth to mouth. Olaf asked puzzled. Kristoff looked upwards his face becoming redder by the minute. "Well, I umm..." Kristoff desperately tried to think fast. Anna and Elsa appeared out of each others rooms looking quite tired. Anna didn't even bother to cover her yawn. Elsa made sure that she however was a little bit less sloppy.

"Hey" Anna tiredly exclaimed to Kristoff and Olaf at the table. "Anna are you okay?" he asked seeing her tired bloodshot eyes. "I'm exhausted" Anna groaned holding her head leaning her elbows against the table.

Elsa would have scold her for being un-princess, however she was too tired to bother.

Kristoff sighed in relief, glad that they came to stop the awkardness, as if right on cue.

"Did you guys get enough sleep?" Kristoff asked. "It was staring at us all night" Anna shuddered followed by Elsa shuddering. "What?" Krisoff asked completely puzzled.

"Do you think it will be back tonight?" Elsa asked Anna fear surrounding her voice, as she felt ice touch her fingertips. Anna nodded slowly and fearfully. Kristoff got up to both girls. "What are you talking about?" he asked confused yet worried.

Elsa and Anna didn't answer, they simply sat down at the table as a servant came around.

"Your majesty's, your breakfast" she put 2 large plates of eggs, bacon, mushroom, hash browns and caviar in front of the two sisters. "Thank you Marianne" Elsa politely thanked before the servant smiled at both with a bow and left.

Anna looked at her sister a worried look on her face. "What do you think it wants?" Elsa shrugged nervously.  
>Olaf piped up smiling. "Who wants what? A warm hug? I can give it a warm hug, whatever it is!" Olaf said very go-lucky. Both sisters snickered looking at the sweet innocent Olaf. "Oh Olaf" anna giggled hugging the snowman.<p>

That night.

Elsa and Anna were at Anna's bedroom window, cautiously waiting for the same figure to return.

And return it did. The strange crouching three-eyed beast stood at the exact same spot, at the tree's edge: moving it's head in every direction slowly. every time it's ears would flick to the direction of unfamiliar sights and sounds. Anna looked out at it fatigued. "What do you want?" she groaned in fear and force. The creature's long head turned to Anna's window instantly. It's three red eyes reflected off of the glass. Anna ducked down out of the window sight. Elsa stealthily peaked out the window, seeing the creature abandon it's view from Anna's window, and staring back to the sides of it's surroundings.

Out in the window the creature focused it's view on the tree it was standing by. It walked closer to the tree, looking up at the top of the branch. It's ears shot back like a depressed dog. But it had no kind of expression written on it's features.

Suddenly startling the girls the beast yelled out a saddened scream of a wolf-like sorrow howl.  
>Anna looked up the window again. "Eeeww" she grimaced, it sounds like it's dying" Elsa was just as terrified, whispering her mantra. "Conceal, don't feel, control it, don't let it show" she gasped as ice began coating Anna's window.<p>

The creature looked to the window, huffing in alarm it saw more frost slowly creep up onto the window's insides. Hesitantly Anna pulled her head up she gasped eyes wide open. "I-it's gone..." she muttered in disbelief. "What?! Let me see" Elsa whispered a little louder. Indeed the creature was no where to be seen. Anna and Elsa stared at eachother shocked and confused. "Where did it go?" Anna asked curiously with a small hint of fear. "I-I d- I don't th-think it's go-gone" Elsa choked on the words with slight nausea and a really dry throat.

Anna began to get more of an anger feeling. "Well if it comes back, I'm going to kill it!" she exclaimed hoping she would scare the stalking beast. "We'll beat it together, okay?" Anna smiled at the terrified Elsa sitting tightly on the frost covered floor. Elsa, unable to find words nodded.

Both girls heard a creaking floorboard noise nearing the room... Both sat up, avoidance clouded their every step. As slowly and cautiously, Elsa opened the door. The creaking got louder.

And louder.

And right by the door! Both girls stood at the door mouthing "Huh?"

Olaf smiled innocently as he stood there at both girls. "Hi guys!" he whispered smiling still.

The siblings sighed in relief. Elsa smiled warmly at Olaf. "Oh Olaf, we thought you were something else." Olaf just chuckled and waddled into the dark room. "So... what are we looking for?" he asked childishly as if they were playing a game. "Are we playing a hide and seek game?"

Anna couldn't help but smile at the eager snowman. Then she thought of an idea.  
>"Yeah... Yeah! We're playing hide and seek that's right!" she smiled as Olaf gasped. "Okay okay: you hide, I'll count" Olaf said preparing to cover his beady eyes.<p>

Anna removed the snowman's stick arms from his face. "No Olaf, we're all seeking together" Anna explained Olaf looked at her confused then registered the explanation. "Oh" "We're trying to find a... monster" she exclaimed. Olaf gasped now frowning. "Oh, a monster? What kind?" "Well it looks like some sort of half-man half dog like beast with three eyes." She explained as best she could making gestures to her description of the beast.  
>Olaf smiled again. "Okay sounds like fun!"<p> 


End file.
